


Guardians of the Galaxy 2019 Inktober

by dokidokiphanpy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence - Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Comedy, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inktober 2019, Parent Yondu Udonta, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Pre-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidokiphanpy/pseuds/dokidokiphanpy
Summary: GOTG edition of the 2019 writing Inktober. A compilation of 31 short stories (approximately no more than 50 words each) taking place in the GOTG films, a sorta collection of multiple GOTG prompts.
Relationships: Aleta Ogord & Yondu Udonta, Aleta Ogord/Stakar Ogord, Drax the Destroyer & Gamora & Groot & Peter Quill & Rocket Raccoon, Drax the Destroyer & Groot, Drax the Destroyer & Kraglin Obfonteri, Drax the Destroyer & Mantis, Gamora & Groot, Gamora & Mantis (Marvel), Gamora & Nebula (Marvel), Gamora/Peter Quill, Groot & Peter Quill, Groot & Yondu Udonta, Kraglin Obfonteri & Stakar Ogord, Kraglin Obfonteri & Yondu Udonta, Mantis & Nebula (Marvel), Mantis & Peter Quill, Mantis & Yondu Udonta, Nebula & Kraglin Obfonteri, Nebula & Rocket Raccoon, Nebula/Kraglin Obfonteri, Peter Quill & Yondu Udonta, Rocket Raccoon & Yondu Udonta, Stakar Ogord & Yondu Udonta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Guardians of the Galaxy 2019 Inktober

**Author's Note:**

> ! Beware of spoiler for the 2 GOTG movies and Avengers : Infinity War !  
2 important details : some of these stories take place in alternate universes where plot elements changed, others are canon-compliant.  
Some are pure fluff, others are hurt and comfort, angst : lots of diverse stuff.
> 
> I sincerely hope you'll enjoy these stories/prompts and, since English isn't my first language, I'm truly sorry if there are some mistakes.  
Don't hesitate to leave a comment if you wish to !

Ring :  
She thought that only in black could they shine even more : the colors of the world, colors of her life. But her ring was special. Each time she looked at it, she could picture the bright colors, the brightest of her life. Colors of her hawk's eyes, the kiddo's too.

Mindless :  
She had always been considered filthy. Baby pukes. Meals spilled on the floor. Toilets overused- and never properly cleaned up. Dirty clothes laying all over. Untidy rooms. Sheets that have never been changed. Sweat. Tufts of fur. Twigs.  
She is filthy. Family bonds tend to stain a bit after all.

Bait :  
"Groot ! Why didn't you listen and hide ? Were you out of your mind acting as bait like that ?! You had me worried sick !" Gamora broke into sobs, holding Groot's fragile wooden body tighter in her hands.  
Not knowing what to do, she just hugged her little baby.  
"I am Groot… "

Freeze :  
Black silence.Except for sobs and him still sneezing, holding on to Yondu's coat so he wouldn't drift away.  
Someone had to come. Otherwise he'd die too and all that would've been pointless. Anyone… just come… Cracks had developed on Yondu's skin.  
Before it's too late, please… 

Build :  
Who would've thought a Luphomoid and a racoon could get along so well ?  
Here they were, giving each other advices and indications, using their personal talents to help the other build it. Just for Groot's sake.  
"Wait… are you seriously putting ammos ? It's supposed to be a toy, Nebula !"

Husky :  
"Chow-chow."  
"Corgie."  
"Or maybe a Husky ? Almond eyes, bushy tail and triangular pointy ears… ? He's gotta be a Terran Husky… " Mantis affirmed, touching her chin.  
"We don't even know for sure if he's from Terra." Drax pointed out.  
"Well, he can't just « be a cute puppy » can he ?"

Enchanted :  
It always bugged Quill's mind, that Yaka arrow. How was whistling making it fly or set itself on fire ?  
A clueless, younger, dumber him had assumed it was like an enchanted deadly wand, meaning Yondu was a sorta wizard… Yeah, pretty dumb, even though, now, he still had no clue. 

Frail :  
Stakar was a man with convictions, he usually never questionned his actions as long as they followed his code. However his code never mentioned anything about welcoming an impulsive young man on board. Still, the kiddo had seemed so helpless, scarred, lifeless…  
He guessed that meant his code needed updates.

Swing :  
He put his hands on her hips and smoothly pressed his body closer to hers, slowly encouraging Gamora to dance to the rythm. She gazed at Quill with nothing but complicity, trust and warmth in her eyes. The music continued and Groot couldn't help admiring his Mom and Dad.

Pattern :  
He could see a sorta pattern : « Hey, actually it doesn't suck that much stickin' with y'all ! » then « Okay, let's share our dumb secrets ! » and « It's not that I appreciate y'all that much » until « It figures… ».  
Well, he used to… Now usual steps were surprisingly missing.

Snow :  
Walking away, he kicked some snow. The piercing cold harassed his ears… or was it that inner voice urging him to turn around ? He tried to ignore those regrets inside his heart- which felt ice-cold. Yondu failed him or did Stakar fail Yondu ?  
Had he gone wrong somewhere ? 

Dragon :  
Okay, all right… I may be some kind of raboon or something, but that Aleta out there, she's a total Arcturan reptile-thing ! Sneaky, impossible to apprehend, everchanging mood, constantly overreacting. Plus she's overprotective on some stuff like it's her hoard or something. She's frickin' scary ! 

Ash :  
Falling asleep, he usually imagined wielding kick-ass guns, killing some guys for fun. What an irony ! Why ?  
Because falling asleep now, the only thing he can picture is everything he ever had slipping through his fingers like ashes. Yeah, Rocket has quite understood death ain't actually that fun.

Overgrown :  
Their eyes glittered with a wicked spark of excitement.  
He was in for a ride, Rocket knew it. They leant closer to his long messy fur, pressing their lips together, trying to control themselves. Why had he asked them to cut it ? Obviously they were gonna mess with it… Crap… 

Legend :  
Pop spoke in a deep smooth voice. Drax's words were so light to Groot's ears it made his eyelid even heavier. A gentle bubble of comfort, serenity, shelter, was enveloping him.  
He entered a sweeter world when Drax mentioned his meeting with the man who had layed with an A'askavarian. 

Wild :  
Rocket could be pretty violent sometimes : spitting, biting, jumping at people's throats and, mostly, disrespectfully poking fun at them. It was no big deal, just his personality. However, it recently appeared to the Milano's crew that their racoon had changed. He snapped less at them, especially when Yondu was around… 

Ornament :  
"Here you go !"  
Nebula considered Kraglin and the hat in his hands. What was it for ? She held his gaze while thinking.  
A sorta… present ?  
She took it, still looking at a blushing Kraglin, and wore it like it was hers. Then Nebula focused deeply.  
"That's nice." she commented.

Misfit :  
She would have liked to think she was used to watch the other kids playing together from afar, cast aside, but Gamora never even had the chance to play alone. And suddenly, here she was : perfectly fitting in a group of outcasts. Life surely is one heck of a ride.

Sling :  
Mantis was looking down. Well, in his defense, she used to serve Ego, she couldn't be trusted, right ? Damn it !  
He had acted like an asshole again ! Yondu had to do it right. He inhaled deeply.  
"Sorry. "  
Mantis leant closer to gently touch his arm... and she hugged him.

Tread :  
Kraglin was fond of this sound. Robust, well-paced, urging respect… peaceful in some way. His captain's footsteps really were worthy of a cap'. And, as first mate, he had to master it too.  
Realizing they were marching on that same imposing rythm always brought a smile on his face.

Treasure :  
Gamora walked in what had sorta become the Milano's galley, Mantis was there.  
"Hi, treasure !" Gamora casually greeted her.  
Mantis nodded, heart-warmed by finally being considered precious. After all, she always believed she was just a flea. She guessed Gamora felt the same.  
"Hello, treasure." she replied.  
Gamora smiled.

Ghost :  
It was as if they weren't breathing, feeling anything, being present at all. They were part of something utterly different, out of time, out of touch with the livings.  
Drax and Aleta stood motionless, staring at each other until one of them would eventually stop being invisible and lose.

Ancient :  
Kraglin was gasping for air. Stakar. The legendary, the one and only Stakar, captain of the Ravagers captains, was standing in front of him with all his grandeur weighing up Kraglin's freshness as captain. The Xandarian's heart was pounding.  
Stakar nodded, chuckled and patted Kraglin's shoulder ; Kraglin almost fainted afterwards.

Dizzy :  
Gamora stood up in a sensational way, making the bottles bang together. Her eyes were glassy and she limped towards a clueless Nebula. Gamora grabbed her sister's arm and then tightly hugged her.  
"I love you so much…" the Zehoberei wept.  
So Nebula gently put her hand on Gamora's back.

Tasty :  
"Your knife needs to be perfectly sharpen, okay ? Otherwise there's no point, you'd only make it worse until it can never be fixed, you hear me ?" Drax calmly instructed Kraglin, cleaning up his large knife tainted with red.  
Kraglin gulped, processing.  
"So that's how you make stew ?"

Dark :  
They were stuck and Nebula was getting tired of Mantis' cries.  
"Sorry, I'm afraid of the dark." Mantis tried to conceal her sobs.  
The Luphomoid pressed a button over her eyebrow arch and status about her physical condition lightened the place up.  
"Thank you !" Mantis twinkled.  
Light filled Nebula's heart.

Coat :  
Peter's teeth chattered, his hands were stiff. It even was getting hard to think. But the boy wouldn't show any weakness to the Ravagers ! He had to be tough. Yondu passed by him and Peter instantly felt warmer, a soft fabric weighing down on his shoulders : the captain's coat ?

Ride :  
Groot's favorite game used to be climbing on Yondu's shoulder while the Centaurian was walking. The view from up there was great, the world seemed tinier and it was so shaky sometimes, truly action-packed, so much fun !  
The best part being that Yondu never refused giving him a « shoulderide » !

Injured :  
Quill was stuggling to get up, Mantis could see that. After all, Thanos just hurt him pretty bad. She noticed the blood on Quill's cheeks and it instantly thawed her frozen legs, she rushed at him.  
He quite felt like a brother, she had to make sure he was okay.

Catch :  
How did this happen ? Out of boredom, right ? Just because Peter had wanted to mess with Rocket's screws and that Groot had been here…  
Peter was throwing the screws to Groot who then handed them back to Peter.  
They were playing catch : Peter was really playing catch with Groot now… 

Ripe :  
Gamora stood to Nebula's leftside and Drax to her rightside, both smiling.  
"It's time." Drax solemnly whispered.  
"Get over it, come on !" Nebula sighed.  
Gamora chuckled, picked the Yaro root and gently presented it to her sister.  
"It's ripe."  
And she left laughing with Drax, arm in arm.


End file.
